


Let's go on this Dangerous Journey, Lover [SMUT]

by dowhatyouwannado_0420



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), THE9 (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Ice, Kissing, Light Bondage, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dowhatyouwannado_0420/pseuds/dowhatyouwannado_0420
Summary: This is the smut chapters to my fan fiction Let's go on this Dangerous Journey, Lover. You don't need to necessarily read that to read this. I've explained the setting at the start of each chapter.Chapter 1: Under the Auroras.Chapter 2: I love you more.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Liu Yuxin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Yuxin and Kun are at ICEHOTEL in Sweden after finishing their work in Paris and Milan respectively. After sharing a kiss under the Auroras yesterday, they finally revealed their feeling for each other. Kun promised her to take on the dangerous journey as his lover.

Yuxin is now sitting near the fireplace and staring out the window. She thought about how they have so many things they want to do together but would they have the chance considering their busy schedules.

Kun gave hear a piece of marshmallow to toast it near the fire and sitting down beside her. **"Kun, I don't want tomorrow to come."** Yuxin said because she is leaving tomorrow and going back to China. Kun is going to Milan for the Prada Show.

They made eye contact and both leaning in for a kiss. It started off slow and steady but progressively they are hungry for each other.

Their hands are all over the place exploring each other. Suddenly, Kun grabbed Yuxin by the waist and carried her to the bedroom with her legs intertwined at his torso not breaking away from the kiss. He placed her on the bed as they gasp for air.

Yuxin started unbuttoning his pyjamas and he took off her shirt over her head in an instant. Before continuing, **"Are you sure?"** Kun asked. Yuxin replied by pulling him for a kiss. **"Yes"**

Kun hands started from her waist and went down to take off her pants. He lowered himself down and swiftly took off her panties. The sudden gush of air in between her legs startled Yuxin as she instinctively closed her legs. However, Kun's head was in between her legs and it made him kiss her bud. This made him grin. Instead of continuing in the same place, he decided to tease her by leaving kisses in her inner thighs. **"K-Kun—"**

**"Beg for me, Yuxin"** he said seductively while blowing air near her clit.

She sat up straight and said, **"I don't do the begging."** Yuxin swiftly changed positions by moving on top of Kun. This caught Kun off guard and stunned. **"Kun, I'm the JieJie (older than him)."** As she grabs hold of his balls and started playing with them. **"Do you want more?"** she whispered in his ears.

**"God, yes."** He answered loudly. As he took off his pants, leaving him in boxers.

Yuxin decided to tease him by lying down beside him. **"Hmm"** acting as if she is still thinking but at the same time, using her toes to play with the balls. She could feel his cock hardening indicating she is doing it right. **"Do you like it?"** she whispered in her ears again. He felt her breath near his neck, and it made him go crazy.

He attempted to go on top of her but Yuxin instead pushes him back down by pinning his hands above the head. **"Not so fast."** She kisses him and her hands went down to stroke his hardened cock. She went down and took off his boxers springing free the erected cock.

This made Yuxin gulped at the sight of it. **"Finish what you started, Liu Yuxin."** Kun growls. In an instant, she took him in her mouth and moving nervously by holding it in one hold hand. His one hand inside her hair. She spit on his cock and continues to move it inside her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the tip, making Kun jerk up and shiver, indicating his release. He came inside her mouth. He then brought her closer and shares a wet kiss. **"Baby girl, you are so good at it, you don't even know."**

Now it's her turn. In a split second, he went down and licks from her opening to the clit. He continued to lick her clit, causing Yuxin to clench her thighs and bury her hands in Kun's hair. She moans softly, **"You like this, baby girl?"** Yuxin gives him a nod and he continue to lick all the pearly-white liquid forming between her puffy folds.

**"You taste so good."** His tongue continues to swirl around the rim of the hole and occasionally dipping into the hole. Yuxin could feel her heart beating faster and her legs trembling. **"No, don't come yet. Not before I'm inside you."** Kun hissed.

She pulls him upwards for a kiss. This time, Kun reaches to unhook her bra and started playing with her mounds. He started kissing and sucking her hardened nipples making Yuxin moan. His hand rubbing the sensitive clit to prep for later.

**"You ready?"** Kun asked as he slips on a condom. Yuxin replied, **"I want you inside me."** He slid inside her tight walls. This made Yuxin arch her back as she she felt a jolted pain in her core.

"Are you okay?" Kun looks worried. **"I'm okay, continue."** She said in a small voice.

Kun managed his pace by slowing moving in and out of her. They shared a sloppy kiss as Kun catches up his pace by moving faster inside her. She breaks away from the kiss and started to moan in pleasure by calling out his name. This made Kun go crazy.

He feels so good. Yuxin dipped her fingernails on his shoulder as she also moves her hips with him. Kun moves started to become sloppy hinting he is near and so is Yuxin. **"Kun—"** She trembled as she felt her release throughout her whole body while he was inside her.

He humps for a few more times and pulls out his member coming inside the condom.

**"I love you, Liu Yuxin." "I love you, Cai Xukun."**

The night deepens as the room filled with moans and groans of Kun and Yuxin making love under the Auroras.


	2. I love you more

The lights went off. The projector came on and a video started playing. It was a compilation of Kun and Yuxin photos and videos. The video started off with their photos at Amsterdam, with Auroras, goofy pictures at Universal Studios, playing around in the studio, pranks they made on each other and ended off with the last picture of the NEO PRINT. Yuxin couldn't believe what she is seeing. **'What is the meaning of this?'** She asked herself.

Then, Kun came out with a completely new outfit and a microphone in hand. He sang the song specially made for today.

**_After I met you_ **

**_I've been happy with small changes_ **

**_In the dazzling morning_ **

**_I open my eyes thinking of you_ **

**_I sit face to face with you at the table_ **

**_I ask about your day or talk about my day_ **

**_I want to answer with a smile_ **

**_When we understand each other about little things_ **

**_I was surprised with the fact that we got used to each other_ **

**_I love you_ **

**_Just like now when its peaceful_ **

**_I want to be with you forever_ **

**_I thought that as I was looking at you_ **

**_I was so happy after meeting you_ **

**_I was able to love you much_ **

**_Because you embraced and understood my young and immature mind warmly_ **

**_Are you happy after meeting me too?_ **

**_I'm sorry that I have more that I couldn't give you_ **

**_I'm selfish and unstable_ **

**_But I wanted to treat you well_ **

**_I think I found a perfect love_ **

**_That I've waiting for a long time_ **

**_Because you held me and gave me energy_ **

**_Because you hugged me by being considerate lovingly_ **

**_After the hot summer_ **

**_With the sound of rain that I'll miss_ **

**_I'll kiss your eyes as you'll have a lot on your mind_ **

**_Let's walk forward together_ **

_(I used the lyrics from Me After You by Paul Kim)_

Kun walked towards Yuxin, **"Will you marry me?"** as he got on one knee holding a ring with his free hand.

By now, Yuxin is a crying mess. She rarely cries in front of people and today is one of those days where she couldn't hold in.

Without hesitation, **"Yes, Kun. Yes"** , she answered and Kun slipped the ring on her finger in a split second. She then held his head and gave him a kiss. Everyone cheered for them and congratulated them.

Kun stood up and announced, **"My WIFE and I are going to take our leave. I'm officially taken and goodbye you loners"** as he took Yuxin's hand and headed for the exit. A series of protest followed at the table. **"Cai XUKUN, I'm gonna charge you in full payment"** Zhengting shouted at him angrily.

* * *

When they reached home, their hands were all over each other. They walked towards the bedroom without breaking their kiss. Kun snap open the onesie in one motion, followed by Yuxin's t-shirt and sports bra over her head.

Yuxin worked through Kun's shirt and threw it on the floor. They finally reached the bed and sat on it. Their kisses are messy, and tongues are all over each other. Yuxin reached for the belt unbuckling it, slid her hand in and started kneading his balls. Kun, on the other hand, is playing with her breasts squeezing and rubbed both her nipples with his thumb making Yuxin moan in the kiss.

Kun took off his jeans and so does Yuxin. She lied on the bed before Kun took off her panties as he kisses her inner thighs. Yuxin pulled Kun to kiss her and told him **"Touch me"**. With a sudden thought Kun asked, **"Do you want to try something new?"**

Kun got up and left the room. He came back with a necktie and ice. Then, he used it to tie Yuxin's hands over her head. With ice in his mouth, he traced the ice along her breast and torso making her tremble. Since her hands are tied, she can't do anything except moan from it. **"Kun –"**

**"Baby girl, do you like it?"** he asked as played with the ice near her crotch.

**"Yes—"** she replied softly keeping her eyes shut.

**"Baby girl, look at me while I'm sucking you."** Kun demanded. Yuxin sat up and watched her husband sucked her clit. Kun began twirling his tongue around her folds, there was saliva, ice and her juices making her tremble every time he hits her sensitive spot.

**"Now sit on me"** as he lies on the bed and motioned her to get on top of him. Mid-climax Yuxin obliged as she went over him and carefully lowered herself but supporting herself using her knees. Kun continued to lick near her sensitive spot and occasionally sticking his tongue in her hole.

Yuxin trembled and arched her back as she felt her climax near. Pearly-white juices flowed out and dripped on Kun's face. **"Yuxin, you taste so good"** as he licks her juices near his mouth. Yuxin blushed upon hearing that. Even after 5 years, it still makes her shy every single time he compliments that she tastes good.

They started kissing again and her tied hands are giving him a hand job. He lets her take control as he becomes a committed bottom. Yuxin, then went down his neck sucking and giving him hickeys along the way. **"I want you inside me"** she whispered. **"Okay let me get the condom—"** Kun said as he sat up. **"No need" "Are you sure? Are you ready for this?"** Kun asked. **"Yes"**

Yuxin sat on Kun's lap as she positioned herself and her (tied) hands now around his neck. Kun slowly inserted himself inside her as they slowly moved in rhythm. **"Yuxin, I want kids"** Kun said. **"Yes, Mr Kun. We are making one now."** Yuxin replied as they laughed. They shared a kiss and continues sucking her nape afterwards. Kun increased his pace while panting as he nears his climax and Yuxin moves her hips in sync with him. She felt his release inside her when he slowed down and brings her to a tight embrace.

**"I love you, Kun."**

**"I love you more, Yuxin"**

They cuddled each other to sleep brushing their naked skin against each other.

**1st November 2027**

Both Kun and Yuxin posted on Weibo with the hashtag **_#Kunxin happily engaged#_**. 


End file.
